gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XD1/Dark Horse Debuts New Game Of Thrones Action Figures
DARK HORSE DEBUTS NEW CHARACTERS IN POPULAR LINE OF GAME OF THRONES FIGURES Dark Horse Action Figures Sansa Stark 001.jpg Dark Horse Action Figures Jorah Mormont 001.jpg Dark Horse Action Figures Sandor Clegane 001.jpg Dark Horse Action Figures Brienne of Tarth 001.jpg Dark Horse Action Figures Tywin Lannister 001.jpg Dark Horse Action Figures Joffrey Baratheon 001.jpg Dark Horse Action Figures Petyr Baelish 001.jpg Dark Horse Action Figures Hodor and Bran 001.jpg Dark Horse is now revealing new additions to their successful ongoing line of figures based on the hit HBO series Game of Thrones! “We have been floored by the response to these figures,” Dark Horse product development head David Scroggy noted, “and these will give fans the new favorites we have come to know as the epic saga unfolds." *'Sansa Stark', the oldest Stark daughter, fled King's Landing to The Eyrie with Littlefinger’s assistance after Joffrey’s murder and now travels alongside him. The figure measures 7.75” in height. The fine detailing of her black and midnight blue dress is exactly as seen in the HBO series. *'Jorah Mormont, an exiled Northern lord, originally joined Daenerys’ company as a spy on behalf of King Robert, but ultimately became committed to her cause. He followed Daenerys, providing counsel, but was banished when she learned of his betrayal. The Jorah figure measures 7.85” in height, with the paint application reproducing the nuances of his likeness and costume. *'Sandor Clegane, the former Kingsguard better-known as The Hound, abandoned King Joffrey and his post during the Battle of the Blackwater. After encountering Arya Stark at The Riverlands, he held her captive while travelling to the Eeyrie in hopes of collecting a ransom. The Hound’s formidable proportions are reflected in this 8.4” figure. He is shown wearing his signature helmet, which is hinged so that it opens and closes. *'Brienne of Tarth, warrior of House Tarth and vassal to House Baratheon, is a skilled fighter. After serving as the Kingsguard for Renly Baratheon and the sworn sword of Catelyn Stark, she bonds with Jaime Lannister while escorting him back to King’s Landing, where he gives her a new suit of armor and a Valyrian steel sword reforged from Eddard Stark’s great sword, Ice. This armor is reproduced on our 8” tall figure, with all the impeccable details accounted for. Slated for a Fall 2015 release, these four new characters join four other Dark Horse Game of Thrones figures making their on-sale debut this spring: *'Tywin Lannister, former Hand of the King and head of House Lannister and Lord of Casterly Rock, was one of the most powerful lords in Westeros. *'Joffrey Baratheon, former |King of Westeros before his untimely murder at his wedding, was over-indulged and cowardly. He exhibited a cruel streak toward the vulnerable. *'Petyr (“Little Finger”) Baelish, the eyes and ears of King’s Landing, left his role as master of coin in the Small Council to secure The Vale by marrying Lysa Arryn. *'''Hodor and Bran are practically inseparable since Bran was pushed from a tower in Winterfell and lost the ability to walk. In this figure, Hodor carries Bran Stark on his back, immortalizing the close bond the two characters share. This special “double figure” is larger than others in the line, measuring a Hodor-sized nine inches, including the base. Suggested retail for these figures is $24.99-$39.99 in deluxe window box packaging. Category:Blog posts